


strawberries and cigarettes

by mikararinna



Series: and a one, two, three [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, have fun tho, idk what I was thinking, or writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: blue eyes, black jeanslighters and candy, I've been a foolbut strawberries and cigarettes always taste like youthey meet, they talk then they fall apart  but somehow they meet again





	strawberries and cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> idk why I wrote this but I was inspired by troye sivan's [strawberries and cigarettes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrlUgJj4_uw) and yeah it ended up just being some kinda drabble

_one._

  
"Do you have a cigarette?" he asked. Minhyuk look up at the male beside him. He was tall, with pink hair slicked back and a pastel purple shirt tucked into his black jeans.

He doesn't look like he belonged here. Minhyuk turned to the house he came out from, the loud music still blaring loudly and he swore he heard a glass shattering and someone screaming somewhere inside there. He turned back to pastel boy and yeah, definitely didn't belong here, his features too soft, his gaze too kind. He could be one of those really good college kids, never drink, never venture out, yet here he was, standing beside Minhyuk in front of someone's party and asking him for a cigarette.

"No," Minhyuk replied. "I don't smoke."

"Huh, that's too bad," the male said, slipping into the back pocket of his jeans. He took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Minhyuk's eyes was trained on him as he place a cigarette between his lips and lit it up. "You have a cigarette with you. Actually, you have more." Minhyuk commented.

The male's eyes glanced at Minhyuk. He removed the cigarette from between his lips and blow out the smoke. "Yeah, I do."

"Then why do you bother asking me one?"

"It's a great conversation starter."

Minhyuk let out a chuckle. His warm breath escaping his mouth in little puffs of smoke, courtesy of the cold night weather. "You're a weird man."

The male smiled. "Actually, my name is Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon."

"That's a nice name." Minhyuk said, pulling the end of his sleeves furthur to cover up his quickly freezing fingers. "I'm Lee Minhyuk,"

Hyungwon hummed. "And what brought you here Minhyuk?"

Minhyuk rubbed his hands together. He bring it closer to his mouth and tried to warm it up with his breath. "My friend invited me over. That's why I'm here."

"No I didn't mean that," Hyungwon said, inhaling the cigarette smoke and blowing it out. "What brought you out here? When the party is still ongoing inside? It's very unlikely."

Minhyuk laughed softly. "Is it now? I just thought I needed to breathe some fresh air. It's too suffocating inside." he said. "What about you? Why are you not enjoying the party inside?"

Hyungwon made a short gesture at his cigarette. Minhyuk glanced at it and nodded his head. They fell silent, only the muffled music blasting through the house their only companion.

"It feels like more than that though." Hyungwon said, putting out his cigarette and throwing it off somewhere. He turned to look at Minhyuk, a small smile grazing his lips. "You look like you have a lot in your mind."

Minhyuk blinked at him. He watched as Hyungwon pat his shoulder. "See you around, Minhyuk," he said, leaving Minhyuk standing there alone on the porch. And somehow, Minhyuk felt like Hyungwon meant what he said. Maybe they'll see each other around.

 

 

 

  
_two._

 

"Told you we'll see each other around." Hyungwon said as he leaned on the balcony's railing. A month later, at another party in another house that was blasting music too loud for Minhyuk's taste.

Hyungwon had his hair curled this time and his fringe falling off his eyebrows. He was wearing a white undershirt, a dark blue flannel hanging on his shoulders and probably the same pair of black jeans he worn during the last party they met.

"How have you been?" Hyungwon asked. This time not taking out his cigarette or asking if Minhyuk had any. Maybe he stopped smoking, or maybe not. Minhyuk wouldn't know. They weren't friends. Not even anywhere near acquaintances.

"I'm fine," Minhyuk shrugged.

"You don't look fine to me." Hyungwon told, no venom in his voice, just genuinely stating something.

Minhyuk didn't know why he didn't get angry at Hyungwon for pretending he knew Minhyuk better than he had known himself. But he stayed silent, letting Hyungwon speak more. Saying things none of them were sure was facts or not. But Hyungwon didn't say anything more.

Instead they let the silence consume them. The party was still going on. People cheering, music playing and Minhyuk wondered what were they doing out here at the balcony when they could be in there partying all night.

"Wanna bail?" Hyungwon asked, breaking the silence.

"Where to?"

"I don't know, the park? McDonalds?"

"I will only agree if we're going to Burger King."

Hyungwon snorted. It should be a really weird and ugly noise but Minhyuk thought it was pretty. "Whatever floats your boat I guess," Hyungwon said and walked away.

Minhyuk followed, like the lost puppy he was. They managed to avoid the few drunken guests, leaving the party and going down the stairs. The music was muffled and soon the volume went down until it disappeared as they exited the apartment complex. They walked over to Hyungwon's car, parked just a few feet away from the building. Hyungwon searched his pockets for his keys, he tried opening the door to his car, and then he breathed out a laugh.

Minhyuk looked at him weirdly. "What?"

"I left my keys in the car, it's locked. Guess we're heading nowhere." Hyungwon said. Minhyuk peeked into the car. Indeed a bunch of keys were hanging from the ignition switch.

Hyungwon plopped down on the curb and Minhyuk took that as his cue to do the same. They leaned against the car, gazing above the night sky. "Why'd you follow me?" Hyungwon asked.

"You promised me Burger King,"

"You'll follow any stranger who offers you Burger King?"

"I know your name, you know mine. We're not actually strangers are we?"

Hyungwon looked at him. "Maybe," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

He slipped his hand into the back pocket of his jeans and pull out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, just like the first time. Hyungwon pulled out a cigarette from the pack. He placed the cigarette between his lips and kept the others back in his pocket but threw the lighter at Minhyuk. Minhyuk reluctantly caught it in his hands.

Hyungwon turned towards him, raising his cigarette with his lips. "Light it," he told Minhyuk, muffled by the cigarette between his lips.

Minhyuk fumbled with the lighter a little. He had never used one, moreover lighting a cigarette with it. After he found out how to use it, Minhyuk raised his head to help Hyungwon lit up his cigarette. But he was met instead with Hyungwon's soft gaze, looking at him.

When Minhyuk leaned forward to lit up the cigarette, their eyes met for a split second. He broke the contact to fumble with the lighter, afraid that if he was not focus he might set something else on fire. But Minhyuk could feel Hyungwon's eyes trained on his lips. After he had done lighting up Hyungwon's cigarette, Minhyuk pulled back a bit. Hyungwon's gaze lingered at his lips a little longer before it flickered and met his eyes.

Minhyuk wondered how Hyungwon's lips was on his own. If the male's plush lips was soft and cottony like he'd heard. Does he taste like the cigarette he was smoking or does he taste like something else? Is he sweet, sour? Is he icy like the mints Minhyuk always see people eat mint candies after a smoke. Minhyuk wanted to know.

That night, they exchanged numbers.

 

 

 

_three._

  
"Do you believe in fate?" Hyungwon asked, the third time they met.

This time they weren't at a party. Nor were they outside a party, on the curb or at the front porch. It was broad daylight and they were in a taxi heading somewhere, Minhyuk was unsure. He forgot actually. Being with Hyungwon, only for these few times had made Minhyuk realized he tend to forget about everything.

"No," Minhyuk answered truthfully. He never believed in fate. Things such as if it were meant to be then it will. Minhyuk didn't believe those lies.

"Really now?" Hyungwon said. "I would have picked you as a type to believe those things."

"I guess you're wrong about me then," Minhyuk said, looking at the male. "What about you? Do you believe in fate?"

Hyungwon hummed, his fingers tapping on the seat of the taxi. "I do," he replied. "I think fate exist, you know? Why else would the two of us be here right now? If I didn't have the urge to smoke that night and strike up a conversation with you then we wouldn't have known each other."

"But that's not really fate." Minhyuk countered. "It's your choice, you could easily fight the urge. You could just stay at the party, grinding against the guests. Or you could just leave me alone that night if you ever went out to smoke. There was no need for you to talk to me."

"But it felt wrong to do so. You looked like you have a lot in your mind, I felt the need to accompany you."

"How would you know if I had something on my mind? My back was facing the door."

"Your back was slouching, your hair was a mess and you looked like you could cry that night."

"You sure do know a lot. I didn't even know what I was thinking that night."

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulder. "Your thoughts were too loud that it couldn't focus on one thing. You ended up not thinking about anything."

Minhyuk snorted. "What are you, my therapist?"

"In the future, maybe, but I don't think I'll suit the job."

Minhyuk looked at him. "So, you prefer to just comment on anything about me every time we see each other?" he asked. But Hyungwon didn't answer and instead hummed softly.

The taxi stopped. Minhyuk looked out the window and saw his apartment complex before him. So this is where they were heading, Hyungwon was sending him back home. Minhyuk reached for the door, one of his legs was out when Hyungwon said something.

"Goodbye, Minhyuk,"

Minhyuk turned to look at the male. But Hyungwon didn't look at him, he stared ahead at nothing. Minhyuk exited the car and walked the few steps into the building. When he arrived in his apartment and peeked out the window, the taxi was nowhere there anymore.

He suddenly felt the words Hyungwon said dawned on him. Hyungwon said goodbye instead of see you around. Somehow it actually felt like a goodbye to Minhyuk. He had a feeling that, that might the last time he would ever see Hyungwon. It made him feel sad, he didn't know why.

Minhyuk took off his clothes, realizing that this pastel pink sweater wasn't his. He lift it at an arm's length, recognizing it from somewhere. He pulled it closer to his chest and caught a whiff of cigarette smoke and the strawberries he ate this morning.

"So this is Hyungwon's huh?" Minhyuk mumbled out loud.

He contemplated on calling Hyungwon. To ask if he realized he was missing a sweater, if he wanted to turn back and take it. Minhyuk threw the sweater on his bed and hit the showers. He kept the sweater.

 

 

 

_four._

  
"It's been awhile," Hyungwon said, taking a seat beside him.

Minhyuk looked up, smiled slightly. Awhile, as in, a year, maybe two years. Minhyuk lost count. But it wasn't like he cared, they weren't acquaintances.

"It has," Minhyuk answered. "Where have you been?"

"London,"

"The whole time?"

"Yes," Hyungwon nodded his head. "You?"

"My house, the college, some kid's party, the new coffee shop that opened downtown, here. I graduated."

"That sounds nice. How was it?"

Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder. "Tear-jerking. Nothing worth mentioning." He said. "Do you have a cigarette?"

Hyungwon looked at him. He shook his head. "No? You ran out of cigarettes?" Minhyuk asked.

"No. I don't smoke anymore,"

"Oh, I see then," Minhyuk said. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his jeans pocket. "I guess you pass your habits to me."

Hyungwon chuckled. He watched as Minhyuk took out a cigarette, placing it between his lips and then handing the lighter to Hyungwon while he put away the pack. "Light it up for me," Minhyuk said. Hyungwon took the lighter, he leaned closer and carefully, he lit up the cigarette with much ease.

"So what are you going to do now?" Minhyuk asked him, blowing out smoke rings.

"I don't know. Get a job? Find a house first maybe?" Hyungwon replied, playing with the ends of his sleeves.

"You can crash at my place for the time being."

"Can I?"

"Yeah, the rent is a meal of Burger King every day."

Hyungwon laughed. "You're weird."

"No, I'm Minhyuk," Minhyuk said as he scooted closer to Hyungwon. Hyungwon smelled like strawberries. It's nice. Minhyuk liked it. And maybe he will like more of Hyungwon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i only wanted them to kiss but i guess that aLSO DIDN'T HAPPEN
> 
>  
> 
> driving au will come out soon once my muse decide to work on it again


End file.
